Because I'm Beautiful
by BaBoXhEiNa
Summary: - True beauty goes beyond skin deep. [TeaXBakura]
1. Default Chapter

**Because I'm Beautiful  
**  
_-True love goes beyond skin deep._  
  
I don't deserve credit for this story. The only thing I changed was the names.  
  
The original author of this story was Me2.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
I thought I had everything' a good life, a hot boyfriend, popularity, tons of friends, money, and the looks. Everything always seems to go my way. Every single girl wants my boyfriend. My family was filthy rich, so I got everything I asked for. And I was gorgeous. Nobody needs to tell me. I already knew. Guys hit on me from every direction; every girl hated me because I had the "perfect" body. I couldn't ask for more. Then, my whole life changed. Before I could even blink, my world turned upside down. It all started the night I got into the car with my extremely HOT boyfriend, Seto.  
  
_.::flashback::._  
  
Tea laughed and slid in next to Seto. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him all over the face. They were both drunk. Seto pulled away and started the engine up. Tea let out a whoop of excitement. Seto looked at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
"Hit the road, baby!" she screamed with thrill. The car jumped forward, sending Tea crashing into the seat. She laughed and rolled over. Seto gave her a devilish look, eyes not concentrating on the road. In fact, his vision was blurred.  
  
He let go of the wheel and grabbed her, pulling her face close to his. Then he kissed her with need. She kissed back, pulling him on top of her.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Seto jumped off of her and grabbed the steering wheel, as the headlights of a semi blinded his vision. They were heading on to a head-on collision with the semi. Tea screamed as the car slammed into the blinding light of the semi.  
  
_.::end of flashback::._   
  
I couldn't remember what happened after that. All I remember was that blinding light. I had awoken up to find myself lying in a hospital bed, bandages covering my face.   
  
I ran my fingers over the scars. The whole left side of my face was completely burned. My left hand was also burnt. The left side of my face was swollen. So swollen that I couldn't see out my left eye. I was ugly, hideous. Tears squeezed out my eyes as I hung my head in defeat.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"Tea, wake up," my mother shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes. Well, my right eye. I couldn't really see out my left eye because of the burns. "Time for you to go to school."  
  
School. One of the words I hated most. Today was the day I had to face my biggest fear... going back to school all deformed looking and stuff.   
  
I closed my eye and rolled over to face the wall. I didn't feel like getting up.  
  
"Tea," my mother shook me again. I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head.  
  
"Tea!" my mother exclaimed exasperated and yanked the covers off of me. I grumbled. "You'll have to face your fears one day."  
  
I sat up.  
  
"How would you know?" I asked. "You never looked like THIS!" I snapped, pointing to my deformed face. It was true. My mother was gorgeous. That was where I got my beauty.  
  
"Tea," she said and grabbed my hand. "Don't look down on yourself. We'll get you a plastic surgeon as soon as we can."  
  
"Well, it¡¯s not soon enough!" I cried with anger. Tears rolled out of my eyes.   
  
"Tea, don't cry," my mother said and hugged me. "You don't want to go to school with puffy, red eyes."  
  
My whole body shook from the angry sobs that came out. She patted my back. I eventually calmed down and got ready. Today, she personally drove me to school.  
  
Usually, when I woke up, it was just me and the maids and butlers running around the house. I was usually dropped off at school in my limo. Yeah, I got my own limo. Kinda' spoiled, huh? Well, what do you expect from the only child?  
  
I got to school kinda' late. Made it to 2nd period, 45 minutes late.  
  
I banged into my physics class. Everyone looked up, but didn't say a word. Mr. Horou probably told them that it was hard on me so they better not question. I slowly took my seat in the back of the class. They were in the middle of some "important" lesson.  
  
I noticed my best friend, Mai, avoid looking at me. Some best friend she is.  
  
All through the class, my mind wondered. I wonder what Seto would say when he sees me for the first time without the bandages on. I had heard that he had escaped the accident without a single scratch on him.  
  
????  
  
I know. I don't get it either.  
  
RING!! The dismissal bell rang. Thank goodness. Lunchtime. I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave, when Mr. Horou called me to his desk.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Listen, Tea. If you have any problems, feel free to come talk to me, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I said and turned to leave.  
  
"And Tea,"  
  
I turned around again.  
  
"Don¡¯t listen to what the other kids say."  
  
I nodded and left to the cafeteria.  
  
"Eh, what happened to your face?" a short, black boy I never saw before asked me. I ignored him and kept walking. Millions of curious eyes stared at me as I walked past.  
  
Stop staring!! My mind screamed. I felt like I could yank the hair out of my head. I grabbed a lunch tray and got in line.  
  
"Nice to see you back," the lunch ladies said. I forced a smile just to be nice. Inside, I was ready, more than willing, to go home away from all these questioning eyes. I paid for my lunch and walked to sit with my friends.  
  
They all grew silent as I approached.  
  
"Uh, ya'll wanna' go sit somewhere else?" Mai asked as I sat down next to them.  
  
"Yeah," they all said in unison and stood up. They all left me sitting by myself. I had never felt so alone in my entire life. I guess they weren't really my friends after all. Only used me to get popular. F them.  
  
I poked the green beans. My appetite had suddenly left me.  
  
Where is Seto? I thought and stood up. I looked around the lunchroom, my eyes scanning for him. Having no luck, I sat back down.  
  
Every person in the cafeteria seemed to purposely walk past me, to get a look at my deformed face. Angry, I laid my head down, covering the left side of my face.  
  
Some guy came up to me. "Eh girl. What happened to you? You look like a monster."  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. I jumped up out of my seat, grabbed my chocolate milk and splashed it all over him.  
  
"That's cuz I saw your momma!" I screamed and ran out the lunchroom. Silence fell over the whole cafeteria as I ran out, tears running down my face.  
  
I slammed into the girls' bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls, crying out all my grief.  
  
I remained in the stall even after the dismissal bell for lunch. I heard the bathroom door swing open as some girls came in talking excitedly.  
  
"Did u see Tea's face?" I heard one of my friends exclaim. "She is HIDEOUS! If I was her, I would never show my face in THIS school!"  
  
I peered throughout the crack in the door. Mai applied some lipstick on and smacked her lips together.  
  
"I know," she said and stuffed the lipstick back into her purse. "Talk about ugliness. No wonder why Seto left her."  
  
"Yeah," my other friends chuckled. "And she doesn't even know!" They started cracking up. My heart skipped a beat. I sank back onto the toilet seat, hatred rising in me.  
  
I hated them, I hated my friends, hated Seto, hated my school, hated my life, hated... hated... God.  
  
"Welp!" one of them said and jumped off the sink. "Better get to class before the bell rings."  
  
Then they all piled out the door. Moments later, the bell rang.   
  
Without even unlocking the stall door, I kicked it open. I didn't care if I broke the hinges. I got out the bathroom and ran to my locker. I didn't care if I skipped. I wanted to go home.   
  
I opened my locker, grabbed my stuff, and dashed out of the school building. As I was walking past the student parking lot, I heard noises.  
  
I rounded the corner and saw Seto's car. Inside were Seto and some girl making out like crazy. I looked around on the ground and spotted a rock. Without thinking, I grabbed it and hauled it at Seto's car. The windshield window cracked. Both of them jumped up in surprise. I sprinted out of view and ran away. 


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**  
  
I laid in bed, just thinking of how my life would be like if I never got in the car with Seto on that unfaithful night. I ran my fingers over the wrinkled scars. I even scare myself if I looked in the mirror. That why I had the mirrors removed from my room and bathroom.  
  
My parents were really getting worried about me. I don't go out anymore and was really quiet nowadays. I tell myself, "What's the use of talking when you're going to say the same things over and over to different people."  
  
So many people come up and ask, "What happened to you?"  
  
It's like, everybody at my school avoids me now. Even all the guys who hit on me stay far away. And I'm not even gonna' mention Seto. Yeah, I saw him a couple of times in the hallways, but he would never look in my direction. It's like he's making sure he DOESN'T see me.  
  
I gave a heavy sigh and flopped over onto my stomach. With all my strength, I tried to open my left eye bigger. It wouldn't budge. Its like the left side of my face was totally paralyzed. Even the part of my lip on the left side wouldn't move when I talk. So, I talk out of one side of my mouth, like a redneck (a cowboy).  
  
Except only that it sounds like I'm mumbling.  
  
I ran my finger over the left side of my lip. How am I ever to kiss again? "Oh shut up, Tea," I scolded myself. It's not like any guy wants to kiss you, anyways.  
  
A knock came at my door.  
  
"Come in!" I said and sat up. My father walked in. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it too much. He came and sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Fiiiinnne....." I said. I knew something was up... because I never saw my father except for one hour every Sunday at church. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Hunny..." he paused. I nodded, leaning in closer. "We're bankrupt."  
  
I felt faint. This CANNOT be happening!!  
  
"I'm sorry!" he cried out and hugged me. I remained motionless. I was TOO shocked to mumble anything.  
  
I got out the car and looked at the shabby house in front of me. My parents walked over to me as the taxi pulled off.  
  
"So?" my mother asked. "It may not be huge, but it might be comfortable."  
  
I stared at the ugly house... no, its not a house, more of a shack. With a heavy sigh, I picked up my little suitcase. I had to give everything away except for seven outfits and a pair of shoes. Yeah, I got undergarments.  
  
My father unlocked the door. It swung open, revealing spider webs hanging in the corners of the shack. My mother sighed.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
I poked the burnt beans. My mother had NO idea how to cook.  
  
"Hunny, eat," my father said. "It's not THAT bad if u scrape the burnt stuff off."  
  
I shook my head and stood up. I was ready to go to sleep. I slipped into the sleeping bag I had for a bed and tried to get some sleep.  
  
I woke up to the drip! drip! of rainwater hitting the tin bucket my parents had put to catch the rain. Lightning flashed across the sky. I squeezed my eyes shut. It helped shut the lightning out but not the booming thunder.  
  
Exhausted, I sat up and walked over to the window. The wind was blowing the tall weed all over the place. Sweeping them back and forth, it was really hypnotizing. I almost fell asleep like that when something standing out in the tall weed caught my eyes. It looked like somebody was standing out there, staring at me.  
  
Chills ran down my spine. I started to panic. Lightning streaked across the sky. I looked at the same place where the "thing" was at. Nothing was there, except for the sweeping weed in the wind.  
  
I left the windowsill and climbed back into my sleeping bag, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was scared that "thing" might attack me if I fell asleep.

* * *

"MISS GARDNER!" Mrs. Jackson snapped me out of my daydream. A few people snickered. "Pay attention! I know that there are a LOT of stuff going on in your life, but school's more important."  
  
"Oh shut up bitch. You know nothing," I cursed silently at her. She continued on with her lesson. I drummed my fingers on the desk.  
  
"MISS GARDNER!!"  
  
I sat straight up as the faggot gave me an evil look. Some freakin' teacher she is. I hated sitting where I was sitting. I was sitting on the far right of the room. I bet she made me sit there on purpose so that everyone can see the deformed part of my face. We never got along from the start of the school year... and we never will.  
  
"Class, we will be giving a play for the kindergarten kids. The play will be 'Beauty and the Beast'. Anybody interested?" Mrs. Jackson asked.  
  
"Yeah!" the class screamed together. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care much.  
  
"There'll be auditions for the Beast this afternoon."  
  
"No need!" some white boy shouted. "Already got a beast!" he yelled and pointed to me. Everyone laughed. Mrs. Jackson sneered. I absentmindedly broke my pencil in half. I was too angry to care. I would love to stick this pencil into her eyes. Muahaha.  
  
"Well, Tea? Would you like to be the beast?" she asked. "I mean, we wouldn't have to make a mask for you," Mrs. Jackson stated. Snap! The pencil half broke into another half. The class howled. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I hate her! I hate her! I quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"Oh, what? Miss Popular crying?" a blonde teased. I would loved to jump at her throat and slit it open, but I did nothing. My parents can't afford a lawyer if I did something terrible to these people that I hate so much.  
  
Everyone use to be scared of me. Maybe it was because my family had the money, but now they treat me as dirt, just because everyone found out that my family went bankrupt.  
  
"Well, are you or are you not going to take the part, BEAST?" Mrs. Jackson said and got all up in my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the classroom and dashed into the bathroom.  
  
I stared at the horrid face that looked back at me in the mirror. Eyes red, face wet with tears, burnt left side of the face. With an angry cry, I hauled something at the mirror. It shattered into a hundred pieces. I didn't care that I was vandalizing school property. I slowly sank to the ground, shoulders shaking and covered my face with my hands.  
  
Why did you do this to me, God?? Why??  
  
Fresh tears ran down my face. I needed somebody... wanted somebody who I could talk to... somebody who'd understand me.  
  
I dragged my feet across the dirt road to the shack. The horrible school day had finally let me out. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a guy sitting on the steps. His hair was all messy, like he just woke up. His pants ended at his ankles, and his shirt looked like something a girl would wear. Plus, his glasses took up like half of his face. Okay, okay, so I think he looks like a nerd.  
  
When he saw me, a smile lit up his face.  
  
"Hi!" he said, walking towards me. I almost took off, running in the opposite direction. But, I stayed still. Why? Because he looked straight into my eyes, like there was nothing wrong with the way I look... unlike some people who avoided eye contact with me (ahem Seto).  
  
"Wh---who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Bakura Ryou," he smiled again. "I know you, but you don't know me."  
  
?????  
  
Creepy.  
  
He smiled at my confusion. "We go to the same school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're Tea Gardner."  
  
I nodded dumbly.  
  
"I have been meaning to talk to you. Just never got the nerves."  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"I mean, before the accident and stuff."  
  
I nodded again. 'What does he want with me?' I thought.  
  
Seeming to have read my mind, he said, "I was wondering if you would like to get something to drink."  
  
My mouth almost fell open. Was he asking me out?  
  
"Umm... sorry. No," I said shaking my head. I DID want to go, but not looking like a monster from a horror movie.  
  
"Don¡¯t worry, if people stare at you, I'll cover you," he smiled. Will you stop smiling?!?!  
  
"What about my---?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I already asked them before you came home."  
  
Wow. How thoughtful.  
  
"So... are you willing to go?" he asked. A small smile crawled over my face. "Great!" he exclaimed and grabbed my hand. Chills ran down my spine. His hands were so soft. He led me to the back of the house where an old beat up car was waiting. I stopped short. I kinda' didn¡¯t want to be seen in a beat up car and a nerd. But who wanna' be seen with me? Apparently him, so I reluctantly followed.  
  
I took a big gulp of cola. I never knew cola tasted so good! Okay, I¡¯m exaggerating, only because I didn't drink soda in a long time. He smiled at me, happy to know that I was happy.  
  
I leaned back. "So, how did you know me?" I asked.  
  
"I see you walking down the halls."  
  
I nodded and took another gulp.  
  
"Tea," he said and leaned forward onto his elbows. I looked at him, face reading 'you got my attention'. "Sorry if I scared you that one day."  
  
"Huh?? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, that rainy day you spent your first night... in your new house..."  
  
"Uh huh..." I said, still confused.  
  
"I was standing out in the rain when I noticed you were looking at me. I got scared so I ducked."  
  
The straw fell out of my mouth.  
  
"So YOU were that thing I saw standing out in the rain!!" I exclaimed. He nodded and grinned. Then we both started laughing. I never felt THIS happy in the longest time.  
  
He glanced at the clock on the wall. I turned around and followed his gaze. 6:18pm.  
  
"I guess I better get you home," he said. I turned back around and looked at him. He looked straight into my eyes, sending chills (once again) down my spine. It was nice to have somebody finally looking deep into my eyes. We finally broke out of the trance a few seconds later. He grabbed his raggedy jacket and stood up. I followed his lead as he led me through the crowded mall. He grabbed my hand to make sure he didn't lose me in the crowded place. I hope it didn't bother him that he was holding onto my burnt hand.  
  
He pulled up in front of my house. We sat inside, just letting silence flow between us.  
  
Then, I finally broke the silence. "I guess I better go on in."  
  
"Yeah." he turned and looked at me. I felt my face flush. I pushed the door open and got out.  
  
"Umm... Bakura," I turned back.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for the drink," I said then slowly walked up the steps to my shack. I looked back one more time only to find that he had magically disappeared. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was he just a ghost, or somebody I had imagined? 


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**  
  
I grabbed a slice of pizza and picked a pepperoni off of it.  
  
"What? You don't like pepperoni?" Bakura asked.  
  
I nodded. "I do. It's just that...." I sighed. He looked at me, deep into my soul. Whenever he looked at me like that, it warms me up inside. I looked away this time. Normally, if would just look right back into his eyes, searching for answers I know I will never get.  
  
"Well??" he asked.  
  
"There's been a lot of stuff on my mind."  
  
He nodded and looked away.   
  
We have been "seeing" each other for a week now. Every time I come home, he's always waiting on the steps like a faithful dog. But, there's one thing that bothers me. He wears the same clothes over and over, like he never bathes.  
  
I sighed again and leaned back. He turned and eyed me. When I first saw him, I thought he was U-G-L-Y. But now, as I got to know him more, his personality makes up for the ugliness. It also makes up for his nerdy looks. now I find him rather attractive.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked as I set down my slice of pizza. I sensed that he felt kind of uncomfortable because he kept looking all around him and squirming in his seat.  
  
"Already?" I asked. It was still 4. I looked at him. He seemed so uncomfortable that I agreed to leave. As we were leaving, I finally saw the reason why he was so uncomfortable.  
  
"Seto!" I yelled out and pulled out of Bakura's grip.  
  
"Tea!" Bakura shouted and tried to grab me, but I was faster. I dashed out of his way and pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Seto!" I screamed again. He turned around and saw me. No expression of happiness or joy passed across his face. He just looked at me... looked at me, wondering who I was. "Seto!" I pushed to get to him. He gave me one last look then turned around and got his pizza. "Seto!" I shouted after him as he disappeared into the crowd with his pizza. "Seto!" I finally busted through the crowd to where Seto WAS standing. I looked around frantically, searching for Seto.  
  
VROOM! I heard a car start up. I turned around and saw a blue mustang start up. My heart skipped a beat as Seto got inside it. With a shove, I pushed myself back into the crowd, making my way towards the blue mustang.  
  
I swung the door open just in time to see the car speed off.  
  
"Seto!" I screamed, chasing after the car for a few feet. I gave up and sank to the ground, out of breath.  
  
Footsteps approached then stopped right behind me. I stayed still, trying to listen to any noise that the person will make. Silence. Thinking that all I had heard was just my imagination, I slowly looked up. Bakura's eyes were locked onto the mustang disappearing in the horizon. I slowly looked back down.

* * *

I pulled Bakura's raggedy jacket tighter around me. I was freezing cold. We were walking silently at the park. Our footsteps echoed through the trees. Bakura let out a deep breath, which fogged out in the cold air. I looked away. I felt uncomfortable, considering I was with Bakura at the pizza place and dissed him to run after Seto.  
  
We stopped at the entrance to the woods. I was about to turn back when Bakura said, "Come with me" and grabbed my hand... my LEFT hand. I hope it didn¡¯t bother him that he was holding onto the "ugly" hand.  
  
He led me silently through the dark woods. It was amazing that he didn't trip over anything. It's like, he knew the woods by heart.  
  
We finally came to a clearing where we can see the city below us and the stars above us.  
  
He sat me down on a picnic table then walked towards the cliff. I watched silently as he sat down on the edge. I turned away and raised my eyes to the heavens, spotting Polaris.  
  
::flashback::  
  
"You see that star?" Seto asked Tea. She nodded. "That's Polaris, or as some people call it, the North Star." He paused and looked down at her. She was so beautiful in the moon's light, he thought. "It's exactly north. That's why if you're lost at sea, and you know where the North Star is, it'll guide you home."  
  
Tea nodded and snuggled closer to Seto.  
  
"And that's the same exact reason why you're in my heart. The North Star guided you to me."  
  
::end of flashback::  
  
I felt tears rolling down my cheek. Bakura must've heard me crying because he straightened up and looked at me.  
  
"Why are you crying, Tea?" he asked, getting up. I shook my head, crying even more. He walked over and sat down beside me. I felt him pulling me close, wrapping me in a hug. A sob escaped my throat.  
  
He patted my back, whispering, "Let it all out."  
  
And that's just what I did... cried it all out on his shoulders. When I had whimpered down, he pulled me out at arms length and looked at me. I looked away.  
  
"Tea..." he said and stopped. I felt him gently turning my face to look at him. He stared into my eyes and said, "You're beautiful, and I want you to know that."

* * *

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and slowly stood up. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I raised my hand up to my face and touched the burns. I couldn't stand looking at myself anymore. I looked away shamefully, tears falling from my eyes. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
::flashback::  
  
"Seto!" Tea grabbed hold of his arm. He turned around and did a double take when he saw her holding onto his arm. He was grossed out by how her face looked like... rotting flesh on someone.  
  
Tears sprung out of Tea's eyes. She could sense that she disgusted him.  
  
"Seto!" she threw herself on him and buried her face into his chest. He stumbled backwards, wanting the disgusting thing off of him. He didn't even want to touch her.  
  
"Seto, don't you remember me? Seto..." Tea cried. His shirt muffled her cries. Seto felt like he could barf.  
  
"Seto... don't you love me... tell me that you love me... Seto........." Tea cried, over and over. Seto just stood there, mouth opened, shocked. He didn't know what to say. He never saw Tea after the accident... he DIDN'T want to see her. Why does she have to show herself to him?  
  
"Seto!" a voice called out. He turned around and saw his new girlfriend.  
  
"Yuna! Help me!" Seto cried out. Tea gripped tighter onto Seto's shirt. She didn't want to let him go. She loves him.  
  
He looked down and saw the burnt left hand. He felt faint. "Yuna! Help!" he cried again. As Yuna approached, Tea let go and took a step back. She looked at the beautiful girl standing by Seto's side. Once in her life, she had been that girl standing by Seto's side.  
  
Tea shook her head and ran off, tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
::end of flashback::  
  
I stared down at my burnt left hand.  
  
I wanted to get this ugly thing off of me!   
  
I jerked my head up and looked at my reflection. I grabbed my binder and covered the left side of my face.  
  
There I was. The real me, looking back at me. Only this time, there was only the right side... the pretty right side... the only thing left of my beauty.  
  
With a cry of rage, I started scratching my face... scratching, trying to get the ugliness off of my left side. Bright red blood trickled over my lips, down my chin, onto my clothes. I didn't care, didn't care that it hurt.  
  
I scratched the eyelid over my left eye. I wanted to see with both eyes. Tears mixed with blood ran down. Skin was tucked under my fingernails. I hated myself.  
  
I scratched my left hand... dug into the skin, into the meat, trying to pull the ugliness off.  
  
With a cry of pain, I fell onto the bathroom floor, unconscious.  
  
From far away, I awaken to the faint screams of fright, the wailing of the ambulance. I felt myself being wheeled down the school steps towards the ambulance, tubes being stuck into my mouth, a hand holding onto my left hand... my deformed hand.   
  
With all my strength, I forced my eyes open, just a slit to look at who was holding my hand.  
  
Tears ran down my face when I saw the person. It was an angel because he had wings.

* * *

I lay in the hospital bed, just thinking. My whole face was wrapped in bandages, along with my left hand. sarcastically WOW, this scene seems REALLY familiar.  
  
I wanted to die. My tears had made the bandages around my eyes soggy and wet. I blinked quickly, trying to stop the tears from flowing.  
  
I caused people too much pain. I made my family fall deeper into debt. Because of these hospital bills, my parents will never be able to get back up on their feet.  
  
I closed my eyes as I heard the door to my room swing open. I pretended to be asleep. Footsteps came closer and closer to my bed.  
  
It's probably a nurse, I thought. Then I felt a hand grabbed onto my right hand. I wanted to open my eyes, to see who it was, but I didn't dare. I didn't want the person to know that I was awake. I kept my eyes closed.  
  
I felt the person stand up and put something on my nightstand. I felt their eyes on my face. I tried to remain as still as I can. Then, the person left... their footsteps echoing as they walked further and further away from me.  
  
I quickly open my eyes and looked at the person as he or she walked out the door. I could only see the back of their head.  
  
Who are you? I thought as rays of light seem to project out of their body.  
  
The door slowly swung shut. I immediately sat up and reached for my nightstand. A bouquet of red roses lies on top. I grabbed it and frantically searched through it for a name.  
  
Finally, I found it.   
  
"To Tea..." I made out. It was kind of hard to see through the thick layers of bandages. "...............love..........." I squinted. It was so blurry. "...............love..............." I tried as hard as I could to make the name out. "...........Seto."  
  
The roses fell out of my hands onto the floor as shock ran throughout my body.  
  
"Seto!" I screamed out and jumped out of bed. "Seto!" I screamed and ran out of my room, stumbling over objects I couldn't see. "Seto!" I screamed over and over, running down the halls. People gave me weird looks as I ran past. It was kind of hard to keep my head up under the weight of the bandages. "Seto!" I screamed as I busted through the front doors of the hospital.  
  
Rain pelted on my head. Thunder roared in the distance. I scanned the parking lot for Seto. Finally, I spotted the back of his head, opening a door.  
  
"Seto!" I let out a breath of relief and ran over. I practically collided with him, smacking him into the car. I held on tightly, never wanting to let go, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. I started to cry... never in my life was I so happy to have Seto to hold.  
  
"Seto..." I mumbled over and over. He remained motionless. Finally, he unwrapped my arms from around his waist. "Seto," I said and looked up. My eyes opened wide in surprise. He wasn't Seto. His hair was PALE! How can I mistake a pale for Seto?! Seto wasn't even pale!!  
  
The ends of his hair were curled out. He wore goggles over his eyes and some hip-hop clothes. He looked at me.  
  
Was it tears in his eyes or just some rain that leaked into his goggles?  
  
I backed away, shaking my head. I felt dumb... hugged a stranger with this ugly thing on my face. With a cry, I spun around and ran away from him. I wanted to die. My life was miserable. My face was disgusting.  
  
I ran back into my room and collapse in the bed, crying.  
  
Where are you, Seto? Don't you love me? I need you to hold, right now. What happened to those days when you told me you love me? ...those days when you said you'd always be there?  
  
Weeping, I got off the bed and sank onto the floor. I grabbed the red roses and hugged them. They were the closest I could ever get to hold Seto now. I buried my face into them, taking in their sweet fragrance. Tears from my eyes wet the soft red petals. I cradled the roses as rain pelted on the window; the room enveloped in darkness.


	4. Chapter Four

LOL heyy everyone.. just got LAZY xD

i'm back from a long tym, so enjoy chapter FOUR. 33

* * *

**_Chapter_** **_Four_**  
  
I looked at my reflection. My face was worse than before. Now, I had long scars running down my face. I should never have scratched myself. If only I knew it would worsen my conditions...  
  
I stared into my own eyes. What does Bakura see in me?? Was I just somebody he could use? If he wanted to use me, then why would he want to be seen everywhere with me?? Why would he tell me I was beautiful? Was it just a lie? If he was real, how come I never saw him at school?? Did I dream him up?? If I dreamed him up, how come I could feel his warmth against me when he hugs me? Did I just dream the warmth off of Bakura? ...the way Bakura feels so warm next to me...  
  
My thoughts wandered off to Seto.  
  
Why was he so scared of me? Did he only want me because I was pretty? Or did he really care for me? And why did he escape the accident without any scratches? Am I supposed to learn a lesson from this? If so, what is my lesson?  
  
So many questions left unanswered. When will I finally get my answers?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" my mother asked, walking in, snapping me out of my trance-like stage. I quickly looked away from the mirror. I was still stuck in the hospital. You don¡¯t know how happy I was to see her. I shook my head.  
  
"Mom," I said. She sat down at my feet and looked at me. "I'm sorry," I cried, bent over, and tears falling out.  
  
"Tea!" she exclaimed and grabbed my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, over and over. "I'm sorry I brought so much pain to you and Dad!" I screamed out, shaking my head. Hair stuck onto the wet spots on my face.  
  
"Tea!" my mother screamed, shaking me. But, I didn't pay attention to her. I just kept on shaking my head, screaming out my feelings.  
  
"You should never have let me live! Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you so bad!" I screamed. "I knew better than that! But I didn't listen! Mom! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Tea!" she screamed over my cries, shaking me furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I ever lived! You should've never given birth to me! Mom! I'm sorry!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
I fell backwards in my bed, my flesh still stinging from my mother's slap.  
  
"Tea! You've gone crazy!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't listen to me! I didn¡¯t want to slap you, but you forced me!"  
  
I touched where she slapped me then looked at her. "Thank you, Mom," I said slowly.  
  
"Tea," she wrapped me in a hug. "I am grateful every day that you're still alive. If you weren't, I don't know what I'll do." Then she started crying, and because she was crying, I started crying. "Your father and I love you very much, Tea." she paused. "And to us, you're still beautiful."  
  
My stomach fluttered.  
  
"Mom?" I asked, pulling away.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, brushing the hair out of my wet face.  
  
"Do you and Dad really love me?"  
  
She nodded, tears still glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Do you still think I'm beautiful?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Then why doesn't Seto think so?"  
  
She remained quiet.  
  
"Why doesn't Seto love me?! Why doesn't he think I'm beautiful?!?!" I cried. She didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Mom!" I screamed, grabbing the half-dead roses off of my dresser. "Then tell me who these are from!!"  
  
Her mouth dropped open as she saw the red roses. I threw the roses at her. She picked it up and quickly read the note.  
  
"Seto," she said, looking up at me. With a heavy sigh, I got up and walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"If he gave me these, wouldn't he still love me, Mom?" I looked at her. She nodded dumbly, the note still in her hand. "And wouldn't he still think I'm beautiful?" She nodded again, color finally returning to her face. "Then why doesn't he tell me that?"  
  
She sat there, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's not from Seto, is it?" I asked. She remained still. I stared at her intently, waiting for my answer. "Is it??" I gritted through my teeth.  
  
"No," she finally replied. I knew it. Seto never came to see me.  
  
"Who really gave me these?" I demanded. She shook her head. She didn't want to give me the answer. I looked out the window again. "It's Bakura, isn't it?" I asked softly. She didn't reply because in her heart, she knew that he was the one who really gave them to me.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Bakura asked, walking up the path towards me. I was sitting on the picnic table. I looked at him then quickly looked away. With a huff, he plopped down beside me. I turned and looked at him. I was going get straight to the point.  
  
"These are from you, aren't they?" I asked, pulling out the dead roses. He took one look at them then looked away. "Aren't they?!" I demanded. He remained silent. I jumped off the table and threw the roses in his face. "Keep them! I don't need your pity!" he looked down at the dead roses at his feet. "What are you trying to pull?" I asked in a disgusted voice. "Are you trying to say that I can't get Seto back?!" His eyes remained on the roses. He didn't reply. I scoff. "Just watch me," I said and walked away.  
  
"Seto!" I screamed, running towards him. He was bent over a book, reading. His hair was falling in front of his face; his lips were moving as he silently read the text. "Seto!" I ran faster. With each step I took, it just seems like he got further and further away. As I ran faster and faster, thick fog began to form, until I couldn't see him anymore. I was running blindly. Suddenly, a black hole was formed in front of me. I screamed as I fell through.  
  
I jerked awake; it was all a dream. I looked around me at the bright room. Sunlight poured in onto my face.  
  
"Hunny, you awake?" my father asked, walking into the room that we all sleep in. I nodded, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded again. I sat up. I was bathed in a puddle of sweat.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. I nodded for the third time. Considering that I was telling the truth, he finally left.  
  
I sat there, thinking about what day today was. Was it a Monday, a Tuesday, or what? I finally rolled out of bed (a sleeping bag) and went to wash my face in the outhouse. When I returned, the house was dead quiet.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" I asked, peering into the kitchen. Breakfast was set on the table. I was about to leave when my stomach growled.  
  
Might as well get something to eat, I thought and grabbed a plate. Then, I heard an engine stopping in front of my house. By looking out the window, I saw the bus.  
  
Oh shoot! I dropped my breakfast and dashed out the door. I barely made it because the bus was about to pull off.  
  
"Nice to see you back," the bus driver said. I nodded and sat down in one of the front seats. As I boarded, silence fell over the bus as each and every pair of eyes stared at me... at my face... my deformed face.  
  
I had such a high self-esteem before all of this happened. Now it was shattered... my reputation torn apart. It didn't matter anymore. Now everyone calls me the beast... fuckin' racist teacher!  
  
I stared out the window. I noticed that every now and then, the bus driver would steal a glance at me... for what? I don't know. I guess she wanted to know if anyone was bothering me or to see how bad my face had gotten.  
  
"Hey!" an Asian guy asked, tapping my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "How did you get that?" he asked, referring to my face.  
  
"Because I saw you," I mumbled angrily.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH!!" the bus went.  
  
"Now leave me alone!" I shouted and covered my face.   
  
When will these people stop their questioning?  
  
The bus squealed to a stop as we arrived at school. I was the first one off. I took off running towards the girls' bathroom. Why was I in such a hurry to get to the bathroom? ...to check up on my face. I think it's bleeding.  
  
Sure enough, one of the scratches have split open, blood trickling down my face. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wet it, and dabbed at the cut.  
  
Then, the door swung open. Mai and the rest of my friends walked in, talking excitedly. They stopped dead in their tracks, their conversation in mid-sentence.  
  
"Ew." Mai said in a disgusted voice. "AIDS."  
  
They started laughing. Mai walked towards me.  
  
"Well, well, well..." she said, walking all around me. "Little Miss Perfect has decided to come back to school."  
  
I shot her an evil look, clenching and unclenching my fists. I was ready to pound her face in.  
  
She flicked a piece of my hair.  
  
"Not so perfect now, are you?" she said with a sneer.  
  
"You're just jealous because you never were perfect," I snapped.  
  
"Oooo..." my so-called "friends" said.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared," Mai said mockingly and smiled at the rest of the group. Thinking this was my chance, I socked her in her jaw, sending her to the floor. The group gasped in surprise. She looked up at me, surprised. A trail of blood dripped out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're pretty," I said and walked out the bathroom. The girls stared at me with shock. I have to say, I felt pretty good.  
  
"That's her! That's who punched me!" I heard Mai exclaim, pointing an accusing finger at me. I looked up from my lunch and saw Mai and her crew leading a teacher towards me. I stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, smirking. "I have no idea who these people are. They must've mistaken me for someone else."  
  
"Ha!" Mai laughed. "Who can mistake such a revolting thing like you?"  
  
"Mai!" the teacher exclaims. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"What?!" Mai exclaimed, confused.  
  
"How can you call somebody such a name?"  
  
"Well, she is! Just look at her!" Mai yelled, pointing a finger at me again.  
  
"Mai! I have had enough! You just landed yourself with a detention!"  
  
Mai's mouth flew open. I hid the smile poking at my face.  
  
"I'm sorry," the teacher turned to me. "Mai gets out of hand like this all the time."  
  
"It's okay," I said sweetly. The teacher smiled and turned to Mai.  
  
"All of you! Come with me!" she demanded and walked away. Mai shot me an evil look. I gave her the finger and she turned away in disgust. Haha! loser. 


End file.
